blackrockshooterfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Osteoblast
Welcome Hi, welcome to Black Rock Shooter Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Arata Kohata page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Herald of meridian (Talk) 20:39, April 17, 2012 Interesting note. There are four characters that are likely to be B★RS characters that aren't listed here. Two are official; the other two are only rough drafts. One of the official characters is called 骨芽, the translation of this is Osteoblast/Osteoblastic bone, and I believe it's read as Honeme. This character is the girl in my icon. The other official has no name that I could find. I will upload an image if anybody is interested. Perhaps we can get a wiki page for Osteoblast, at least? Osteoblast is now a page listed as Bone Sprout, as it turns out this is probably a little more accurate. Osteoblast is generally spelt with an extra two characters, though not always. There is still one nameless character, however. Also, I believe one of the rough draft characters was just an early design of Black★Matagi, as she has purple eyes and an eyepatch. On the subject of Dragon Slayer In the RMGD artbook there are several images of Dragon Slayer, all of which have a paragraph of text on them. I think it's a story about her, but I'm not 100% certain. I copied down the story, though I think I only got 90% of the characters right because the font huke chose to write the story in is very difficult to read unless you're zoomed in rather close. I will attempt to check all my characters to make sure they check out and post the finished transcription later. Perhaps somebody can translate it and shed some light on these three girls and Dragon Slayer herself. Hi I finally found out Dragon Slayer's story and found out that Black Devil Girl and Death Scythe are in the story too and BRS and DM I already edited their pages but if I did something wrong can you correct it 17:49, April 21, 2012 (UTC) FANTASTIC! Can you give me a link and/or your translation? I will compare it to what I come up with on my translation from the RMGD Artbook. It would be much appreciated. I DID hear that huke wrote a doujinshi including Dragon Slayer, Black Devil Girl, Great Black Sword and Osteoblast. Any links will be appreciated greatly!Osteoblast 21:28, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I'll have to ask my friend if he used a link because he helped too. 21:58, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for your contribution! As soon as I have the source, I can work with that information! I will attempt to finish the translation of the RMGD intro.Osteoblast 22:05, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Glad to be of service! :3 I'll reply once my friend can answer my E-mail if he as the time. 22:15, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Great c: I hope to hear good news. I think this might be part of PICFIVE, though I'm not sure.Osteoblast 22:42, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Hi there :3 My friend said that he found the story from a Youtube video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CYPCOP69OgE . I E-mailed that person asking them how they knew the story, but they didn't reply. 15:23, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Oh. Well this is from a BRS ROLEPLAY group, so that is merely headcanon. Unfortunately, this information is not legitimate and will be removed from the pages. I will attempt to continue translating the RMGD pages. Thank you for your helpOsteoblast 15:28, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I see. I'm sorry. 15:34, April 22, 2012 (UTC)